I was enchanted to meet you
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: "I have one last song for you. It's really important to me and has a special meaning." I gazed onto thousands of faces and yet one of them stood out. My eyes locked with his. "I'd like to dedicate it to a special person. You know who you are."


**AN: Hey guys. This is a small Jatie oneshot. I really like listening to the song right now and then this little piece popped up in my head. I hope you like it. R&R please. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of Big Time Rush and its characters or of Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted'. All rights belong to their legal owners**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I was enchanted to meet you<span>  
><strong>

One of the stage helpers handed me my guitar as I placed my microphone into its stand. I strapped the guitar over my back and sunk down onto the stool that had been placed behind said stand. I hastily gulped down some water from the bottle next to the stool, before I smiled into the audience. "So, this was pretty much all there is tonight, but I have one last song for you." One of my hands was adjusting the guitar while the other one gripped the microphone and pulled it closer to my mouth. "This one is really important to me and has a special meaning." I gazed into the audience, thousands of faces, the hall was sold out and yet one of them stood out. My eyes locked with his. "This is called 'Enchanted' and I'd like to dedicate it to a special person." I spoke as I let go of the microphone and placed the second hand which held the plectrum on top of the chords. "You know who you are." My fingers found their way onto the right chord automatically and seconds later the hall was filled by the increased sound of my guitar.

"**Here I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired, lonely place  
>Walls of insincerity<br>Shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you."**

_I pulled my floor length dress slightly up as I stepped down the staircase into the ball room. Placing a fake smile onto my lips I greeted some people close to said staircase before I made my way further into the room. All around me people were talking, clad in elegant dresses and suits with the champagne glass in their hands. I took in one deep breath before I walked towards a group of important music business people who were talking to Lisa, my manager. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheeks before she introduced me to the men around her. I smiled at them, shaking some hands and then included myself into the conversation they were having. As much as I liked singing and making music for people to hear, this was the most annoying part of it. It was always the same story and I was bored and annoyed by the insincerity of the business behind it all. Nobody did say what he or she thought and I could not stand it anymore.__ Lisa was now discussing some new marketing strategy with those people and I let my gaze wander around the room. Some of the faces in the crowd were known to me, most of the being the stars and starlets of the music business, but the other half were unknown to me. Those were the managers, producers and other people that stayed in the background of it all. I sighed quietly as I watched the fake blondes and the wannabe Ken's prance around each other, some already disappearing up the stairs again. I was ready to turn around again to listen to the conversation at hand again, when I caught his gaze. He was leaning against the wall at the other side of the room and his hazel eyes were starring right into mines. _

"**Your eyes whispered 'H****ave we met?'  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts**** to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like<strong>** passing notes in secrecy  
>And it was enchanting to meet you<br>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you."**

_A smile crept up onto his face, curling his lips slightly. The unspoken question in his eyes was clear __visible and I did wonder the exact same thing. It felt as if I knew him for ages, but I did not think I had ever seen him before. Slowly he walked over to me, passing through the crowd. "Hey." He spoke when he had reached me. "Hey." I answered looking up at him. He was taller than me, quite some inches even though I was wearing heels. "I'm James." He added after some quiet seconds. "Katie." I answered. "Isn't it time for somebody your age to be in bed already?" He asked teasingly. It did not take a genius to figure out he was older than me, probably two years or something like that. "Well, I am young. I still have to strength to stay up, but you are an old man. I probably should call the nursing home so they can come and get you." I answered quickly and he laughed at me. "You're good." "I know." I laughed._

_When Lisa appeared besides me to tell me it was time to go, I could not believe how much time had passed. James and I had talked for hours without noticing. He was definitely something else, in a very good sense. "I'll meet you at the door in five minutes." I told Lisa and she disappeared between the people again. "So, I guess I have to go." I told him with a sad smile. "It was nice to meet you." He whispered as he kissed me on the cheek and then offered me his arm. "I'll take you home if you want." He volunteered and I nodded happily. We left the room and at the door I told Lisa about James offer and she gave her okay. James led me over to his car and opened the door for me. I smiled once again at him. "Would it be okay to you if we walked?" I asked shyly. "It is only three blocks from here and the night is really beautiful." And we would have more time together. I added in my head. "Sure." He nodded and took my hand again. _

"**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you."<strong>

_James' hand was soft but firm as he closed it around mine. We walked together down the alley, the stars above us sparkling in the __dark sky. I could have stayed right then and there forever, his breathing the only sound and his hand touching mine. "You are really beautiful." He whispered quietly and I felt warmth creep up in my cheeks. "Thank you." I whispered back, happy about the darkness that hid my flaming red cheeks. When we finally reached my apartment, I turned to face him. "That's my home." I told him. "So, I guess it's time for goodbye." He answered before leaning towards me and kissing the top of my head. He smiled at me one last time and then turned around and disappeared into the darkness. _

_My gaze lingered on his departing silhouette and __I closed my hand around the crackling paper he had placed in my hand. That night I was lying in my bed, clutching the piece of paper with his phone number to my heart. _

"**The lingering question kept me up  
>2 a.m. Who do you love?<br>I wonder till I'm wide awake  
>Now I'm pacing back and forth,<br>Wishing**** you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say,<br>It was enchanting**** to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."<strong>

_It was 2 a.m. in the morning and I was pacing around on my small balcony starring up at the stars. Some weeks had passed since we had met and now we spend nearly every day together. There was something fascinating about him__. He was not like anybody else. Fifteen minutes ago, I had shot up in my head, torn right out of my dreams as I realized that I was in love with him. But did he have the same feelings? Was he pacing around his apartment, thinking about me and wondering the same? Was he thinking about appearing in front of my door and when I opened up, tell me he loved me? _

"**This is me praying that  
>This<strong>** was the very first page  
>Not where the story line ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name  
>Until<strong>** I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As**** I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you."<strong>

_After realizing that my thoughts would not die down and leave me in peace, I had pulled the guitar from its place in my bedroom and sat down on the outside. I knew that his name and face would stay on my mind until we met again, so why not use him as inspiration for a new song. This was what I always did when I could not sleep and this was when I wrote the best and most of my songs. I had met him today again, we had talked and laughed. And then I had left when I realised that I would blurt out my secret if I did not leave now. So here I sat praying that this was not the end, but the beginning of something wonderful.__ And slowly note for note and word for word a new song formed in my head, a new song about him, a new song about how I was enchanted to meet him._

"**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."<strong>

_He had taken me to one of his concerts and I sat backstage, my gaze locked on him as he danced across the stage, his voice booming through the arena. He flirted with the girls in the first rows as he belted out song for song. I sat back here, repeating two lines like a mantra over and over again in my head. Please James, do not be in love with somebody else. Please, do not have somebody waiting on you. _

"**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you."**

Some of the people in the audience had taken out lighters and were swaying them to the music as I sang the last chorus, my eyes still locked with his. He gazed up at me, wonder and unbelief clear in his eyes and I was more nervous than ever in my life. There was no way going back now. After the concert he would be backstage and we would have to talk. I would tell him how I felt. And I still did not know how he felt. I stopped playing the guitar and sang the last two lines acapella as I looked at him pleadingly.

"**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."<strong>

"Katie?" He asked as he entered my dressing room. I took a deep breath and turned around slowly to face him. "Yes?" "Was the song…? Did you mean it?" He asked unsure. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and walked over to him. "Yes, it was. James, I… I am falling for you." I finally confessed. He looked down to me, an unreadable expression on his face when suddenly he leant in and kissed me. When we pulled apart, he smiled at me. "Did you know that I was enchanted to meet you?"


End file.
